


A Long, Fun Night

by Karmi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmi/pseuds/Karmi
Summary: Cloud and Tifa explore something new. [100 word drabbles for the Freak Week challenge.]





	1. Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> Flexing my fingers with a prompt challenge and this is what I get into eh?
> 
> Shout out to the FH Discord~

She was wearing the most sheer nightgown he’d ever seen in his life.

His cock twitched, straining against his pants, as he kissed her and reached up underneath the gown, grabbing one of her breasts and rubbing a thumb over her hard nipple.

Tifa sighed, hot breath against his chin.

Cloud fished a soft strip of material out of his pocket. With both hands, he tied it around her head, under her hair, as he continued to kiss her.

She whimpered.

When he pulled away, a black blindfold covered her eyes.

This was going to be a long, fun night.


	2. Handcuffed

His hands roamed her body. Warmth pooled in her core. Her panties were becoming damp in anticipation.

Cloud led her over to the bed. His mouth was on her lips, her neck, her shoulder.

Tifa moaned. She needed him. And not being able to see, every touch felt even more on fire than usual.

For a moment, he was gone. She wiggled against the sheets.

She heard a metallic clacking and shivered.

He returned, lifting up her nightie and kissing her on top of her panties.

“You’re already wet huh?”

Metal wrapped around her wrists. She became locked in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a continuous drabble~


	3. Begging

“Please.”

Her rosy lips were partly open, pleading for him. He placed another kiss on top of her core before moving up slowly, kissing every inch of skin.

Tifa sighed in bliss. Her handcuffs strained a little, but they would hold.

As much as Cloud knew she wanted him, he also knew how much she loved his kisses.

He bit her gently on her hip.

When he got to her breasts, he took one nipple into his mouth, biting lightly, sucking harder. The other was worked by his hand. 

Her back arched. He almost wished he could see her eyes.


	4. Teasing

He kissed her on the inside of her thigh, moving down, down, down, until his mouth was on her ankle. He made his way back up. She almost couldn’t take it.

Cloud did the same on the other leg. When he came back up, she felt him hook his fingers on the top of her panties.

Tifa squirmed. She heard him chuckle.

She felt her soft underwear slide down her legs and off her body.

He kissed her on top of her cunt. Her breath hitched.

His tongue flicked her clit. She bucked and moaned loudly.

She needed him. Bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm hm hm~


	5. Almost

He had to hold her by her hips to keep her from writhing.

Tifa was panting now.

Cloud slid his tongue in and out of her, lapping her up. He licked and sucked on her clit hungrily. When he looked up, her head was tossed back against the headboard. Her arms above her head, he could see her fists clenching and unclenching.

He chuckled again and kept going, faster, never taking his eyes off of her face.

Her moans got louder and higher pitched. She was almost there.

He retreated then. She whined, clutching the metal bars of the headboard.


	6. Open

His mouth was gone. She wanted to strangle him.

Cloud wasn’t on the bed anymore. She turned her head. She could hear clothes rustling.

Tifa licked her lips. The nub in her core throbbed. She wanted more.

When he returned, she felt his cock brush against the inside of her thigh as he kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips, on his tongue.

He moved. His member brushed one of her erect nipples and she shuddered.

“Open your mouth.”

She happily obliged. The tip of his dick settled on her lips. She licked, then took him into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here?


	7. Power

Her mouth was so warm. She nearly sent him over the edge immediately.

Tifa continued sucking, moaning as she did it.

Cloud growled, gripping the top of the headboard. He knew keeping her in a slightly sitting up position would work best.

His hips moved with her. He gritted his teeth and hissed between them. Her nails softly scraped against his abs.

Her tongue slid around and around his cock. She pulled back, licking the precum from his tip. The sight mesmerized him. Damn near immobile, but she still retained this haunting power over him.

He couldn’t take it anymore.


	8. Finally

He was gone again suddenly, before his lips smashed against hers. She smiled against them, knowing she had him where she wanted him.

Tifa felt his cock twitch against her cunt. Oh how she wanted to touch him. She wanted him inside her even more.

Cloud growled again, sucking on her lower lip. He moved to her neck, hungry.

She knew he would leave marks. It made her squirm in delight.

His fingers found her throbbing nub and caressed it. She nearly bucked off of the bed at the sudden touch.

He filled her. Her gasp turned into a moan.


	9. Vice

She gasped his name over and over. It was a symphony.

Cloud gripped her hips, his fingers digging into her creamy skin, as he fucked her.

“Deeper!”

He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder.

Tifa’s breath grew ragged.

A low, guttural sound emanated from him. Sweat dripped from his brow. He could see her skin glistening, her tits bouncing up and down.

He turned her over and pounded her from behind. She tightened around his cock. Her fingers gripped the headboard, her face smushed into the pillows.

He held her like a vice and refused to let go.


	10. Sensation

Cloud grunted as he rammed her. Her ass smacked against him harder and faster.

Tifa was beginning to think, in a half-second moment of being able to think, begging him to go deeper was a mistake.

It was too much. Too much. She could feel everything, his hands on her, every inch of him inside her. It was starting to make her delirious.

He breathed her name, his voice low and raspy.

That was enough. She screamed, tightening around him.

He didn’t stop, grabbing her hair.

She couldn’t ride her orgasm down because he took her to the top again.


	11. Release

It took everything in him not to release as soon as she screamed.

Cloud pulled her head back by her hair. Her mouth was open, her tongue hanging out, breath coming in pants.

The blindfold was still in place.

Tifa whimpered loudly. He knew what this was doing to her.

“Gaia. Cloud. Fuck! Please—!”

He let go of her hair and held her firmly by her hips as he pounded into her once, twice—

“Tifa!”

She shuddered as she orgasmed again. He drove as deep as he could and pumped into her, gasping.

His spunk leaked, dripping down her thigh.


	12. Switch

He snuggled her in his arms after wiping her off.

Tifa stared up at him as she drew invisible designs across his chest.

“You okay?”

She nodded, kissing his chin, then his lips. Sore, but alright.

“It wasn’t… too rough?”

Tifa giggled at his concern. “Takes more than that to break me Cloud.”

He smiled at her, squeezing her ass.

She laughed. Her hand snaked down, her nails scraping lightly against his cock.

Cloud hissed. “Tifa…” he warned.

But it was too late. Her hand wrapped around him, massaging slowly.

With the other hand, she grabbed the handcuffs.

“Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're done! Hope you all enjoyed that!! I had a lot of fun with this~


End file.
